Items
Items are a vital part on Never Split the Party, each member gets one at Bosses and Treasure Rooms, 'and in random locked chests at times. Heart Container:Health Up Spicy Boar:2 Health Up Cheesy Comestibles: Health Up Full Plate Armor:Health Up Circle of Healing:Health Up and Heals all Red Hearts Enchant Weapon:Damage Up Strength Of A Thousand Men:Damage Up Mages Robes:Damage Up and 1 Shield Mana Stone:'Active Items 'need one less room to fully charge Raseeds Turban:Recharges '''Active Items '''by one charge every time you are hit Lars Andersen:Fire Rate Up Silken Gauntlet:Fire Rate Up Scarab:Health Up and Bullet Speed Up Fireball:Damage Up and Bullet Speed Up Gold Star Pendant:Speed Up Map:Reveals all maps for the person that holds this Field Repair:Grants 1 Armor on pickup & 1 Armor each time you go down a floor Gold Bar:Grants 25 Coins, Mercenary:Gives Damage Ups as you get coins maxing on 99 coins Mad Bomber:Makes your bomb's explosion bigger and stronger adding 30 more damage to your bombs Ring Of Fragmentation:Makes your bombs explode into four smaller bombs Ring Of Vengeance:Spawns a '''Triggered '''bomb each time you are hit Demoliton:Your shots are replaced by bombs that deal 60 + Your damage , can also damage yourself and allies Bomb Bag:Grants 50 Bombs White Lotus:All Stats Up & Health Up Dragon Shield:Absorbs the first hit for each room, Story Of Together:Health Up & Bonus Health Up for each familiar Pet Rock:Speed Up Weightless Companion Orb:Summons a familiar that shoots,blocks shots, and scales with your damage. Skully: Summons a Mini-Skeleton that Shoots,Blocks shots, and scales with your damage. Goldie:Summons a chicken that occasionally drops a coin. Hawkmoth:Summons a familiar (IN DEVELOPMENT DOES NOTHING) Rockfort:Summons a familiar that blocks shots and rotates around you. The Mask:Summons a familiar that blocks shots and rotates around you. Potion Dealer:Summons a Mushroom which drops potions occasionally. The Dark Mask: Summons a familiar which blocks shots, rotates around you and deals contact damage scaling with your damage. Gansons Concrete Machine:Damage Up, Fire Rate down and Shoot Speed down. Ghost Shurikens:Fire Rate up, Shoot Speed down. Living Bombs:Enemies explode when they die. Executioner's Might:Enemies with low health are executed. Duelist's Gauntlet:Your Damage and Fire Rate increases when there is only one enemy in the room. The Stash:Drops a coin every 3 cleared rooms Crate Drop:Drops bonus chests/consumables on each room clear, breaks when you take two hits. Dragon Helm: Immune to Explosions Haste:Fire Rate Up and Damage Down Book Of Knowledge:Identifies all Potions Regeneration:'Active item 'Heals 1 Red Heart and has a 4 Room Charge Lightning Rod:'Active item damages all enemies in the room for 30 Damage , has a ? Room Charge(Please confirm) Venom Drops:Active item damages your self and increases your speed, always charged. Humanus:Active item 'Converts Two Armor into One Red Heart. has a ? Room Charge (Please Confirm) Corpus:'Active item 'Converts a Red Heart into Three armor. has a ? Room Charge (Please Confirm) Shadowy Trick:'Active item 'Spawns 1-3 coins on use, has a ? Room Charge (Please Confirm) Golden Key:'Trinket 'Converts single keys into double keys on pickup Pot Of Gold:'Trinket 'Has a chance to turn a coin into two coins Crystal:'Trinket When you take damage you drop a coin. Hymenoptera Training:'''Trinket '''Has a change to drop a bomb when you pickup a coin Bloodthirsty:Increased Fire Rate